


最后致意

by Scheissemann



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 威廉和阿德索谈起了西风。
Relationships: Adso da Melk&William da Baskerville
Kudos: 2





	最后致意

此刻，我记叙的任务已经结束。假如我能够保持审慎，我原本应当就此搁笔，并且就此彻底忘却我曾亲手写下的一切。但——请上帝原谅我的感性!如今我垂垂老矣，马上就要走过那窄门(至少我如此祈祷:愿我能走那窄门)。多年来我一向深知自己早已罪孽深重，并且一直在努力赎弥自己的罪过。但此刻我却执意要冒着再度犯罪的危险，去袒露一些我在叙事中，以及在我的整个生命中无暇袒露的心声。  
请原谅我无法引用先哲的慧言。因为至少根据我浅薄的学识，还从来没有任何一位智者曾亲眼得见我所要描述的现象。但我又深知相较于先哲的智慧我的口舌是如此笨拙，很可能无法表述出事实本身的哪怕一半。而我甚至对事实本身也一无所知!但我又确切地知道我一定要竭尽我的力量去书写，直到我已经写下了我所被允许写下的每一个字，或者再也无法书写的那一刻为止。  
那是我和威廉共同旅行的那段时日的尾声。我已经接到家人的来信，一旦到达慕尼黑便会和威廉分别，向东回到梅勒克去。旅途上我们像恪守着缄默的戒律般闭口不谈那黑暗的七天。随着远方的消息不断传来，对局势的失望和忧虑逐渐占据了威廉绝大部分的精力，同时也冲淡了那无法提及的经历给我们带来的阴翳(感谢上帝!)。那时我已经终于了解了威廉北上的目的，并且也知晓他在为何事忧思。但我隐约能够察觉到，他同时在进行一些更加深刻而隐秘的思忖，只是尚未找到合适的语言向我表述。  
我们在一个初春的晌午到达了泰根湖，投宿在湖畔的修道院里。晚祷过后，我们在庭院的回廊下散步。天气已经开始转暖，夜晚柔和的凉风将湖水的气味吹送到我们面前。我的导师自晚餐后就一直沉默不语，但又并不比近日的任何时候显得更加忧心忡忡。  
“要刮西风了。”他忽然对我说。  
那时我们之间的关系已经十分亲密。我失笑于威廉语言的谬误，便漫不经心地反驳他:“西风是不会来的。春天就要到了，刮西风的季节已经过去了。”  
我们走过一个拐角，转到了正对修道院中庭的那一面。从廊柱间渗漏下的月光驱散了笼罩着我们的阴影。我转向威廉。他脸上那种迟疑的慎重表情让我忽然意识到，他并不是在谈论天气。而我同时也意识到自己无法理解他的话，无论是这个隐喻所对应的客体，或是隐喻本身被提出的意义。我了解我的导师。在他看来，语言的意义在于描述和解释概念，驱散阻隔在事实和认知间由符号构成的重重迷雾，而非让路途更加晦暗不明。于是我放慢脚步，等待着他对这句突如其来的陈述进行注解。  
威廉似乎早已预料到我的迷茫，于是示意我站定脚步，望向湖面上远方的天空。  
“我的好阿德索，西风就要来了。但它会从南方的国度吹来，一直吹到你和我的故乡。”他顿了顿，“那些都是寒冷的地方。”  
他的话语仿佛具有奇异的力量，使我不由地低声附和他:“那些都是寒冷的地方。”  
“我亲爱的孩子，就在刚刚我忽然意识到，为树木本身忧虑是毫无意义的。”我的导师以一种谨慎的谦卑姿态望着虚空中的某一点，似乎在向庭院中的泥土而非我诉说，“我知道你现在大概对我的话充满质疑。呵，你大概在想，这个老方济各修士终于还是被他脑子里那些古怪的知识给弄糊涂了。阿德索，请原谅我。你知道我一向是反对虚妄的。但我今天大概只能谈论虚妄，就像一个农人只会谈论庄稼的收成或是牲畜的健康一样。”  
我想问他为什么，但使思想紊乱的疑虑阻塞了我的口舌。而威廉似乎已经洞彻了我的思想，压下声音回答了我无言的疑问：  
“因为我感到恐惧。是的，我的孩子，我感到恐惧。我的好阿德索，你要记得，虚妄仅仅是事物所呈现出的表象。就像我说的那样，只要树的根系还牢固地深扎在土地里，我们便不必为树木本身忧虑。”  
“那么，我的老师，您究竟在恐惧些什么呢？”  
我看到威廉迟疑地垂下了头。他的双手似乎在轻微地颤抖，又似乎仅仅是摇曳的树影迷惑了我的视觉。他沉吟了许久，似乎在寻找恰当的措辞。仿佛十分漫长的一段时间之后，他终于轻轻地开口，声音几乎融在了低微的风声里。  
“风会带来远方的种子。”他说。  
“疑惑的种子?”我仿佛隐约地察觉到了威廉的隐喻背后的含义，却依然感到一无所知。与其说这个问题是在对他所说的话发问，更多的仅仅是在为我早已思考过的问题寻找佐证。  
“远远不止。我的好阿德索。”威廉说。“你大概还记得我跟你说过，总有一天神灵的设计中将包含飞行的机械。就算我们无法决定神的性质，我们也终究无法限制它的到来。那么，我们是否也可以想象，总有一天会有人发明出可以毁灭城池的火炮，人们会征服瘟疫，却又用瘟疫相互攻击。我曾听说在北方——在比我的家乡还要更靠北的寒冷的地方，那里的人们相信，在世界的巨木下盘踞着一条啃噬其根系的巨龙。被我尊为导师的罗杰·培根希冀于用知识为上帝的子民造福。而此刻我却想到了另一种可能性，而这种可能性正是我恐惧的全部原因。  
“是的，我的孩子。我甚至有时也不禁发问，这是否真的会是上帝的旨意。但我相信仁慈的上帝永远会为他的子民留下道路。我便以此为出发点去思考，并且的确找到了使我稍稍心安的佐证——那风里必然也会有自由的种子。想想那些被树庇荫、在落叶淤积而成的堆肥间生长的灌木和花草吧。只有吹掉遮天蔽日的树叶，阳光才能真正地照在树阴下的草木上。上帝的园圃也许会因为狂风而凋敝，但凋敝之后却必然会再次复苏。复苏后也许又会有丛生的杂草，但只要耐心侍弄，这片土地就终会焕发出前所未有的生命力，将更多的人们引向神的国度。  
“我已经是个站在生命边缘的老人。当风真正吹来的时候也许我早已不在人世。我的好阿德索，也许你也像我一样不会有机会看到它席卷大地的那一天。我们无需去思索这对于我们这样渺小的个人来讲究竟是幸运还是不幸。上帝斟在我们杯中的，我们便饮下。不必疑虑!假如我的确笃信，那我就不必为我所笃信的祈祷。但假如我要祈祷，那我又在为了什么而祈祷呢？”  
我的导师几乎是大笑着结束了他的论述。他似乎在那一刻忽然重拾了愉悦、健谈的性情，仿佛西风已经吹散了笼罩他的阴霾。此时此刻，当我也已经成为了白发苍苍的老人，坐在修道院的温暖炉火前试图回溯起这数十年前的记忆时，萦绕在我脑海中的依然是他那时的爽朗笑声。在那之后我的导师又和我说过很多事，但在我们分别前的日子里，他也再没有向我谈起过西风。  
我多么希望能和威廉再次相见。我想把我在岁月中搜集来的图书馆的碎片展示给他。我仅仅拥有这座象征的图书馆，却对如何解读一无所知。我在知识的茫茫大海中摸索着，把网罗在手中的沙粒搓成绳索。我的整个生命似乎就悬吊在这样的绳索之下。而每当我试图向上攀爬，它就像那些历经了焚烧和岁月风霜的书页一样，轻轻一碰就溃败成无数的碎屑和烟尘。我甚至逐渐开始无法区分水流送到我手中的那些沙粒。所有的书看起来都可能曾经属于那座图书馆，但世上的书又远比图书馆中的书要多得多。于是我开始逐渐理解威廉——知识会导向全部的知识:过去的，现在的和将来的。就像威廉可以断言未来在神灵的设计中将包含机械的科学，我也开始学会去预言那些尚未成为知识的知识——并不是知识本身，而是它们必将会在时间洪流的某一处创生的事实。于是我似乎看到了我的导师未能向我描述的那些迹象。我也开始听到来自未来的猎猎风声。  
但我却依然无法欢笑。或许这一切都仅仅是我的幻觉，就像我做过的那些梦，又或许是又一次把我在某本书中看到的古旧文段和尚未来临的时代混淆。我在自我质疑的过程中想起了佐治——敌基督也好，西风也好，他们是否只是不同名词下同一的事实?许多年来，一个念头在我的思想深处不断发出它的质问:未来的玫瑰在此刻的过去是否也已经拥有了它的名字?而我脑海中的答案也随着时间逐渐明晰:玫瑰无论被冠以怎样的名字都依旧芳美。但比起玫瑰本身，我们更加需要的也许正是玫瑰的名字。  
此刻我也行将离开这个世界，去上帝为我安排的国度中度过最终审判到来前的时日。我相信上帝尽管威严却终究是仁慈的。我相信此刻威廉正在他的脚下，被天光宽恕了一切的虚荣和傲慢。我不知道我和威廉是否还能再次相见。但唯一确定的事实是，在这个充满疑虑的人世上，我已经永远地失去了他的指引。  
有时，当我阖上双眼，我便仿佛依然是多年前那个年轻的见习僧。我躺在朝圣者招待所的壁龛里，身下垫着稻草。八角形的空间在我的四周延展开。我已经知晓一切的命运，却依然觉得那或许只是一场幻象的梦境，或是对一段文字(就像我现在正在书写的这样)混淆的记忆。我的导师很快就会将我唤醒。也许我们马上就要再次踏上旅途。前日的积雪尚未消融，而修道院连同它的一切秘密在未来的时间里依旧伫立。  
我究竟为什么要冒着失足跌倒的风险，写下这一篇似乎毫无必要的赘叙?愿上帝宽恕这个罪人的虚妄，容许我完成这最后的告解:我又一次梦见了修道院。我在梦中的悬崖下远远地遥望着这座盘踞在我记忆深处的陌生建筑，仿佛隔着数十年的时光第一次真正地审视它整体的形貌。而像每一个梦境中的人一样，我似乎又是全视的。我看到厨房里的熊熊炉火和飘浮在写字间空气里的金粉，礼拜堂中的石雕依然凝固在咏唱的一瞬，地窖中的圣物和珍宝闪耀着旧日的光亮。我的目光甚至拾级而上，像一个幽灵般毫无障碍地穿过图书室的重重迷宫:在“非洲之末”的书柜上，那本引燃不幸火种的书籍依旧沉默地守卫着它的秘密。  
正当我怀着迟疑的欣喜，将要沿着积雪的小径攀上耸立的山坡时，一阵狂风忽然席卷了整个大地。出于本能或是恐惧，我紧紧地闭上了双眼，却依然可以直接经由意识看到周遭的一切——人在梦境(或是幻象)中的特权!我看到佐治在狂风中呼唤着敌基督，他的面庞由于空间的扭曲而狰狞地伸向天空。而威廉似乎从“非洲之末”的窗前远远地看到了我(为什么那里会有一扇洞开的窗口?)。我似乎只听到了呼啸的风声，却又似乎听到我的导师在耳畔对我低语:“阿德索，西风就要来了。”  
下一刻，狂风遮蔽了天日，整个修道院连同我的导师都被淹没在黑暗之中。  
等我再次睁开双眼时，修道院已经俨然成为了焚毁后的废墟。我终于攀上山顶，沿着摇摇欲坠的螺旋阶梯爬上写字间，又由坍屺的墙垣爬上图书室，却发现似乎已经有人捷足先登，像我曾经做过的那样收集了所有书页的残片。当我像和母亲失散的幼儿一样无助地仆倒在断壁残垣间时，我忽然发现自己坐在梅勒克修道院的写字间里，面前的桌上堆放着我正在苦苦寻觅的那些书籍的幽灵。  
读者啊，我已经度过了人生的许多个年头，其中又有无数个时辰消磨在睡眠中。我已经做过足够多的梦，在不久的将来大概就会永远陷入无梦的沉眠中。这也许会是我最后一次梦见修道院。而当我终于离开那个梦境，或者说当那个梦境终于离开我时，许多早已消逝的感知仿佛从遗忘的坟墓中再度复苏。我的双眼早已因为年龄而不再明晰，威廉送给我的眼镜纠正了它。但此刻——以及我人生中无数的时刻，我的双眼依然因为抑制不住的泪水而再次变得模糊。假如科学的奇迹确是天主的旨意，那么又有什么科学能纠正心灵的软弱，驱散缠绕意志的迷茫呢?  
我写下之前的数十篇手稿，是因为我相信它们可以对后世的人们起到警示与教化的作用，让意欲探求神的遗迹的人们借以解析祷文。而我将这篇手稿单独取出，事实上也是出于相似的缘故。陌生的读者，假如这一页手稿有幸正在被你阅读，假如西风尚未到达你身处的时代，请将这些文段都当做一个行将就木的老人头脑谬误的呓语吧。因为就像我的导师所说的那样:不必忧虑!但假若你身处在西风的时代，或者西风已经成为过去——假如那西风真的曾在这大地上刮过的话，我猜想，这些来自去日时代的文段也许会引起一些遥远的共鸣。  
请原谅我在此处搁笔。我的身体已经不再允许我继续写作。幸而我最后的叙说基本已经完成，此后的一切，连同这手稿的命运，就都全部交付到全能的天主手中。而这个执笔写下如此妄言的罪人已经做好了踏上旅途的准备。无论在前路上等待我的是什么，我都必然会说:阿门!我主耶稣，我愿你来。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些自我解释:  
> 最后致意是想玩福尔摩斯梗没错但取的完全是字面意思而不是His last bow。说真的巴斯克维尔的威廉兄弟真的就是埃科巨巨在玩福尔摩斯梗吧?  
> 还是忍不住把这段逼逼放上来:其实原著本身并没让我很意难平，反而是写同人让我开始意难平了。因为威廉是明慧的，阿德索后来也成为了明慧的人，但他们终究还是被自己的信仰所束缚。我相信哪怕见证了这七天的一切黑暗也并不会击倒他们。他们并不惧怕敌基督，至少他们并不惧怕敌基督的名字。但作为在时代上落后——或者说领先他们的人，我想到了即将——或者说曾经席卷这个大陆的西风，并且意识到他们也许真的会被狂风吹倒。于是我就意难平了。  
> 说到底还是我不行。我相信假如找一个比我更有能力的人来写这篇文，他或她必然可以给出一个更加通达的更优解。而我却只能自我安慰地让威廉看到西风的迹象并警告阿德索。我热爱他们却想不出该怎么在不背离原著的基础上帮助他们，于是我只能让威廉自我欺瞒，而阿德索则沉湎于那个象征的图书馆。威廉恐惧的真的是黑龙或是西风吗？我觉得大概并不是。因为那棵树的根系本身就是孱弱的。我很庆幸这些我喜爱的人物都在西风来临前就离开了人世。可我多么希望他们能生在西风后的时代，在被风解放的大地上自由地欢笑呀。  
> 所以最难过的点大概在于，虽然原著本身就是一部时代的悲剧，但未着笔墨处还要更加绝情。我写文与其说是想救他们不如说是想救自己。可我是真的不行。蹲一位大大产粮救我狗命orzzzzz
> 
> 顺便，俺一直觉得这篇的结尾蜜汁眼熟，最后终于想起来了:是《丝之屋》x


End file.
